Moodulator Regrets
by MelasZepheos
Summary: Post-Graduation, Shego has some doubts about the new direction her life is taking.


I do not own Kim Possible, Shego, Doctor Drakken, Cyrus Bortel, or the Moodulator. Feel free to use this short in any of your own stories, as long as I am credited (It would also be nice if you contacted me, so I can credit/mention/recommend you as well!)

This is my first posted KP fanfiction, and I hope it will go on to be the start of a much bigger project. It takes place hours after the end of Graduation.

Leave a review and receive one from me!

**

* * *

****Moodulator Regrets**

Shego snuck into Bortel's office with all the grace of a wounded rhino. She hadn't exactly been her usual graceful self since Drakken had done... whatever he had done to her. She wasn't able to concentrate; she wasn't able to think about world domination. Instead she was wondering about stupid things like whether she was starting to lose it as she approached thirty, or whether she should wear the little black dress or the long green one.

"What do you want?" Doctor Bortel had appeared at the door to his lab, and he looked extremely worried to have a super-villain in his home.

"You," She growled menacingly, igniting her hands, "You did this, it's your fault!"

He retreated into his lab, holding his hands up, "Now Ms Go, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"You know, you made the damn thing." She swiped a hand at him; knocking over what she was sure was a very delicate piece of equipment.

"I make a lot of things; you need to be a bit more specific." He had hit a corner now."

"The moodulator idiot, what else?"

"Ah," He looked suddenly reassured, "I wondered when you'd be coming to see me about that."

Her hands went out, and she frowned, "What now?"

"When I saw you and Drakken on the television, I knew you would think something was wrong."

"Well what the hell else could it be?" She balled her fists, "Cause this sure as goddamn isn't me!"

He motioned to a seat, "You might want to sit, this is going to need a little description."

She obliged, but took out a nail file and made a big point of filing the claw on her gloves. He gulped and took a seat just out of range.

"Now, the moodulator." He cleared his throat, "You probably were led to believe it caused emotions. If I switched it to angry mode, you would become angry, love mode and you, er, succumb."

"The point."

"It doesn't cause emotions; it brings out traits in people."

"A little bit more science, I'm not Drakken."

"Say that every human has a baseline emotion. Their natural state of being. Normally this is calm, not stressed, or in love, or angry, or sad, okay?"

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

"So someone with a baseline of calm has the potential for any extreme emotion, usually under their control, but it will always be that emotion, not tainted by anything."

"You lost me."

"A better example is to say, what if the person you attached the moodulator to did not have a stable calm baseline?"

"Someone who was always angry, or always sad?"

"You have people in mind?"

She thought immediately of Dementor, and nodded, "I think I get the picture."

"If you were to attach the moodulator to someone always angry, and switch it to angry mode, it would enhance their baseline, making them so overcome with rage they wouldn't be able to control it. Their love would be like angry love, the kind that leads to relationship arguments, and their sadness would be anger tinged."

"And if you attached it to someone who was in love, their love mode would be obsession," She had the picture now.

"Exactly." He nodded, "So only someone with a stable baseline could use them with any sort of safety, the reactions of anyone else would be far too violent."

"So you're saying I have a stable baseline?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to switch between emotions; you would have been stuck on one."

"Alright, I can accept that. But what about now? The moodulator is long broken, why am I still feeling the effects of it?

He looked uncomfortable, "It only accentuates emotions which already exist, however deeply buried."

She closed her eyes, "Oh God no."

"Apparently so."

"So, if the moodulator was switched to love mode when Kimmie was around, or one of the henchmen?"

"There would be no effect unless the emotions were already there. No matter where you were when it was activated, you would have been drawn to the person you felt the emotions towards."

"That can't be true..." She knew she liked Drakken as an employer, and he was pretty funny, always making her laugh with his ranting, and whenever he got excited about his newest projects there was something cute about the way he...

_Oh._

"Where is the Doctor?" Bortel asked, "I would have thought he was wanting your company."

"I gotta go," She fled for the window, and leaped into the hovercar.

***

He was in his lab, as always, clearly working on something new and exciting.

"Doctor D.?" She started, then shook her head a little, "Drew?"

He looked round, "SHEGO!" She felt a little tingle in her spine as he yelled at her, "Where have you been? I have discovered the perfect plan for world domination, and this time Ms Possible will be able to do nothing!"

"Uhm," She came a little closer, feeling suddenly very uncertain. "Doctor D., I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shego?"

"You do know I like... Working with you?" She finished lamely.

He frowned.

"And I like... your plans?"

She had never felt quite so stupid in her life.

"And I like..."

"Shego," He smiled at her, "I like working with you as well."

His smile told her he knew exactly what she wanted to say, but he wasn't going to humiliate her by making her say it. "Now come, I have things for you to outsource."

She smiled, came over to accept the list, but before hurrying out as she always did, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Doctor D."

He nodded, a goofy smile pasted on his face. "Hurry back, this plan has no chance of failure!"

She smiled back at him once more, then headed for the hovercar again. After all, there was nothing quite like crime, followed by a weekend consoling her boss-and-maybe-something-more after the plan went wrong.


End file.
